Run away
by kenyizsu
Summary: Oneshot, AU. It's happening after the Soothsayer told the future of Shen. R&R please!


**It's a oneshot. I don't know if I continue it, I have so much other things to do. But if someone wants it, ask me. :) I hope it's not that awful. I'm not that skilled in writing. R&R please!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Run away<strong>_

Shen knew the very moment the giant tower moved that they were under attack. That cursed panda… wait, it wasn't right. There is no way a bear like that can move an entire building that it's shaking.

The Soothsayer looked around nervously. It could have been an earthquake so how did Shen know this well that they were being attacked? The white peacock couldn't care less, he was busy hearing the giant explosions on the lower floors, the shouting and the sound of fire raging through the entire Tower of Sacred Flame. Come to think of it, it kinda fitted the name well.

Who could launch an attack like that when Shen was controlling the cannons he had made and they were located in the factory not too far from here? Maybe that someone took over it and aimed every cannon at his home. Yeah that would explain the giant crack and boom under their feet. The ninth floor had been taken out.

Shen ran to the model of the cannon and hid it in his robe. He won't lose the plans of his ultimate weapon. Someone, who knew of his factory and cannons had attacked him. Who? Somebody from his Clan, that was for sure even though Shen didn't really have any proof of it. It was just… well, sixth sense, maybe?

He had to get… no wait, _they_ had to get out of here. He and the Soothsayer.

Five shrapnel-like, razor-sharp pieces of metal flew into the throne room, towards the sitting Soothsayer. Shen jumped and knocked the old goat out of the way. Those pieces were probably from the statues outside, torn apart by a cannonball.

Two out of five were repelled by the throwing knives hidden his robe, one cut his head just beyond his eye, the other flew into his left shoulder, the last one cut his robe and left a mark on is back.

The Wolf Boss cursed when he saw his master hurt. The building suddenly started tilting slowly, those inside slipped to the side.

Shen grabbed the hoof of the Soothsayer and he clawed into the floor with his legs. The Wolf Boss did the same, he didn't have to worry about him.

- What now? – the lupine shouted over the giant crack as a cannonball flew into the room and crashed through the floor.

- Take the roof! – Shen shouted back.

He shook the blood out of his eyes and pulled the Soothsayer to his back, ignoring the sharp pain in his left shoulder. The goat screamed something but he couldn't hear it from another crash, this time closer to them.

The wolf and the peacock climbed to the hole in the wall, and through it they headed to the roof. Cannonballs flying around them. They were dark purple surrounded by pink light. Yup, those were his cannons.

Chips of wood and metal rained on them. Shen moved slower because of the plus weight he was carrying. He was almost blinded to his left eye, he couldn't see from the blood dripping from his wound. The Wolf Boss and Soothsayer tried to say something, but none of them could hear even their own voices.

The building's fall sped up and they found themselves running on the wall instead of climbing. Shen felt his left hand goes numb from the pain, but he didn't let go of the goat. She might fall off.

The reached the top of the roof and with a battlecry from the Wolf Boss they jumped. The trio flew over the wall. Shen looked at his factory's direction. Yup, the cannons were all pointed at the Tower. And did he just see a glimpse of blue next to one of the weapons?

The city was rapidly getting closer to them. Shen tried to glide, he opened his wings and tail feathers. But the Soothsayer's weight was too much, his attempt hardly slowed their falling.

He crashed against a roof, next to him Wolf Boss landed a bit more elegantly.

- My Lord! – he screamed into the peacock's ear. – We have to go!

Shen surprised himself with how he managed to get up. They jumped to the streets and kept running as unknown enemies were on their tails.

- Gorillas! – shouted the Wolf Boss after a brief glance behind his back.

It wasn't good news. Those apes were very agile despite their size. Shen shook his head as the buildings turned to green and blue, and the street yellow. He had to stay focused.

Screaming commoners ran with them. The cannons were shooting the buildings around them. He felt his robe becoming heavier with every second passed, the white silk soaking with his blood. He could hardly see with his left eye. The Soothsayer were shouting something to him, something about "left" and "underground".

Without thinking he turned to left to an alleyway, his wolf companion hardly being able to copy the move. At the end of the alleyway was a bunch of stairs, leading to underground corridors. Was it the sewers? He didn't care. He kept running and running, forbidding himself to stop, to even care about the growing pain in his whole body. And a certain amount of time fell out for him.

…

The next thing he remembered was running in the nearby forest. Behind them Gongmen City was being torn apart by gorillas and cannons.

He saw the blue trees passing by, the yellow grass under his talons. Wolf Boss next to him, panting. Blood running to his beak. The weight of his robe becoming almost impossibly heavy from his blood. The throbbing pain in his shoulder and back. The weight of is nanny. The dark sky as it was turning into orange from the burning city.

After a while his body went numb, he couldn't feel anything. Was he still running? It sure felt like it. Did he still have her? His wings tightened around the familiar clothing. Nana was still here.

They were hurrying home to play with dominoes. He heard other children laughing. He was going home with his Nanny to play with dominoes. After that… a dinner with his parents in the palace. Oh, he wished he could skip that. He wanted to drink tea with Nana and show her the latest pattern he managed to build from the dominoes. But he was tired. He wanted to go to bed early, to sleep with his small peacock doll. Oh yes, it was bedtime already.

His legs gave in. He fell over and rolled down on a hill, smacking into the tree. He heard an angry shout. His dad is angry with him from going to bed this early.

Before sinking into darkness, the last thing he remembered was pinching a familiar hoof.

- Goodnight, Nana – he whispered to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? :) I hope it was okay. If you're interested in continuing this story, I'll give you some details about their attacker and stuff.<strong>


End file.
